


Vid: Wondaland

by eruthros



Category: Wondaland Arts Society RPF
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, reference to police violence (not pictured)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: Take me back to Wondaland





	Vid: Wondaland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



Music: Wondaland by Janelle Monáe 

Length: 2:46

[Download link and lyrics on dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/343372.html) due to the AO3's lyrics policy.


End file.
